


Strange Justice

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch try to help a veteran police officer whose daughter has been raped, when they discover he's out for vigilante justice.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	Strange Justice


    STRANGE JUSTICE
    
    Season 4, Episode 6
    
    Original Airdate: October 24, 1978
    
    Written by: Rick Kelbaugh
    Created by: William Blinn
    Directed by: Reza Bediyi
    
    Summary: Starsky and Hutch try to help a veteran police officer whose daughter has been raped, when they discover he's out for vigilante justice.  
    
    Cast: 
    

Paul Michael Glaser ... Det. Dave Starsky

David Soul ... Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson

Antonio Fargas ... Huggy Bear

Bernie Hamilton ... Capt. Harold Dobey

Mary Crosby ... Leslie Slate (as Mary Frances Crosby)

Juli Andelman ... Lori Prescott

Susan Heldfond ... Cassie

Carl Anderson ... Marsellus Cobb

Kenneth McMillan ... Lt. Daniel E. Slate

John Zenda ... Captain Ed Myerson

Tom Baker ... Officer Chuck Dobson

John Lisbon Wood ... Thief

Lindsay Bloom ... Officer Dee O'Reilly

Woody Eney ... D.A. Arnold Rich

Fred Franklyn ... Hotel Clerk (as Fredric Franklyn)
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Police Precinct**
    
    HUTCH: Hey, now, wait a minute. I mean, that's a police parking lot.
    
    O'REILLY: You were on the other side of the yellow line.
    
    HUTCH: Well, three inches maybe--
    
    STARSKY: Try a couple of yards.
    
    HUTCH: Would you stay out of it. Obviously, Ms. O'Reilly, you don't know who I am.
    
    O'REILLY: Sure I do. You're a detective first class with a $15 parking ticket.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah? Yeah, well, I hope your-- I hope-- H-hope your tricycle has a flat. On the freeway. In rush hour! She knew it was my car when she gave me this thing.
    
    STARSKY: Lucky she didn't cite you for driving a public eyesore.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, she ought to be arrested. I'm gonna check her out. I'm gonna find some violation--
    
    STARSKY: No fair, chump. Can't use your badge for personal reasons.
    
    HUTCH: Well, she did. Who gives out tickets at night?
    
    DOBEY: It's about time you guys got here.
    
    HUTCH: It's all his fault, Captain. He was trying to weasel his way out of a parking ticket.
    
    DOBEY: Well, that's good. Hm. Should teach you your badge doesn't give special privileges.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, ain't that the truth. Ha. We also both know a captain who's got one on his car.
    
    STARSKY: I guess that'll teach him not to park his car in a wheelchair zone.
    
    DOBEY: Here. Get down to this warehouse in the garment district. Slate needs a backup.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah. I know you'd never use your badge for personal reasons, Captain. But in case you're interested, the author's name is O'Reilly.
    
    STARSKY: O'Reilly.
    
    DOBEY: O'Reilly...
    
    
    **Exterior - Night - In the Torino**
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units, all units. A prowler reported on the Weldon College campus.
    
    HUTCH: That's down the street from here, isn't it?
    
    STARSKY: But we have heavier business in the garment district, buddy.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Weldon College Sorority House**
    
    CASSIE: (on phone) I just don't know why you're so hung up on Russian dissidents. I mean, what--? Look at the Birmingham Six. Okay. Okay, so it's Selma, not Birmingham. What's the difference? Yeah, okay, I'll hold. (pause) All right. Leslie, don't you know that disco will damage your brain cells?
    
    LESLIE: Sure. But it's great for the solar plexus.
    
    LORI: I thought you were going to write your philosophy paper.
    
    LESLIE: I'm trolling for inspiration. And I thought that you were gonna go on a diet.
    
    LORI: I am. Just as soon as I finish this masterpiece.
    
    LESLIE: No time like the present, kiddo.
    
    LORI: Hey! Hey! 
    
    CASSIE: Hey, I'm on the phone. Hey! Ladies.
    
    LORI: Hey! 
    
    CASSIE: Hey, Lori...see this scientist here? In the end, he unleashes this Pavlovian beast, see, who is in a gorilla suit, and he kills all the girls wearing charm bracelets.
    
    LORI: I just love people that give away the endings.
    
    CASSIE: Oh, you're not missing much.
    
    LESLIE: Well, I'm gonna turn in. I've got an early class tomorrow.
    
    LORI: Yep. Me too.
    
    CASSIE: Okay, well, you give my regards to academia. This one is sleeping in.
    
    LESLIE: Uh-huh. 
    
    LORI: Beware of Pavlovian beasts that love charm bracelets.
    
    CASSIE: Sleep well.
    
    LESLIE: Good night. Good night. See you tomorrow.
    
    LORI: Good night, honey. Sleep well.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Leslie's Room**
    
    BIGGS: Shut up. Just-- Don't make another sound. I mean it, I'll kill you.
    
    LESLIE: Please don't.
    
    BIGGS: I swear. 
    
    LESLIE: Just-- 
    
    BIGGS: I swear, I'll kill you.
    
    LESLIE: Just don't hurt me.
    
    
    **Interior - Night - Police Precinct**
    
    SLATE: Soon as you get dummy booked, I'll see you back in my office, and we'll get this thing wrapped up. 
    
    PERP: (indecipherable) I'll catch you back on the beat, man. What about that?
    
    HUTCH: Come on.
    
    SLATE: Don't count on it, Mac. Get this punk out of my face!
    
    STARSKY: I certainly hope so.
    
    SLATE: He, uh-- Eh. Five robberies, three rapes, six assaults. Heh. The bars haven't even closed yet. Chuck, you got any aspirin?
    
    DOBSON: Sir, Dobey wants to see you in his office.
    
    SLATE: What's up? What's up?
    
    DOBSON: Well, it's about this rape case that just came in.
    
    SLATE: Tell him I'll handle it later. We just brought in some punk on a 2-11.
    
    DOBSON: I think he wants to speak to you-
    
    SLATE: All right! 
    
    DOBSON: -right away.
    
    SLATE: All right, all right. If I don't get something soon for my headache, it's gonna bust. Leslie? Leslie? What are you doing here? Leslie, it's Daddy. What happened? Lori. Lori, what-- What's going on? What happened to her? Lori? Lori, what happened to her?
    
    PRESCOTT: Um... we were all getting ready for bed.
    
    SLATE: So, what? What? 
    
    PRESCOTT: I didn't know. I mean, nobody could've known.
    
    SLATE: Know what? Lori, know what? Wh-what?
    
    PRESCOTT: Oh, Mr. Slate. I'm so sorry.
    
    SLATE: Dobey, why is my kid here? What is this? What? Okay. Okay. Anybody got the guts to tell me what...? Anybody got the guts to answer my question?
    
    DOBEY: Dan.
    
    SLATE: What?
    
    DOBEY: I think maybe, um... you wanna step in my office?
    
    SLATE: Sure. Go ahead.
    
    DOBEY: Officer Milton.
    
    SLATE: What? Come on.
    
    HUTCH: So how much time we got before it closes?
    
    STARSKY: I got no idea.
    
    HUTCH: Hey. Hey, Chuck, what's going on?
    
    DOBSON: Oh. It's a rape case.
    
    STARSKY: Slate's daughter?
    
    DOBSON: Yeah.
    
    DOBSON: I know Slate since I been a rookie, seven years. He's gonna freak behind this thing.
    
    HUTCH: Well, how'd it go down?
    
    DOBSON: Oh, some creep got in the sorority house. Got to her. Her girlfriend came home later with her date. Must have scared the suspect off. Campus police picked him up a few blocks-
    
    SLATE: Get out of my way!
    
    DOBEY: Lieutenant, that's an order! Hold him up there, Starsky.
    
    SLATE: Get out of my way, before you two end up Siamese twins. Get out of my way!
    
    DOBEY: Danny. Danny.
    
    SLATE: Agh. That him? Is that him, Dobey?
    
    DOBEY: Danny.
    
    SLATE: Is that him. Huh? That's him, huh?
    
    DOBEY: Danny. That's him?
    
    SLATE: You filth!
    
    Get this guy off of me!
    
    SLATE: Filth!
    
    BIGGS: Get this guy off of me!
    
    SLATE: Filth! Filth! Filth! I'll kill him! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!
    
    STARSKY: Okay, get back inside!
    
    SLATE: I'm all right. I'm all right. It's all right. I'm all right.
    
    BIGGS: You must be the proud father.
    
    DOBEY: You people up there find something to do.
    
    STARSKY: Okay. Ambulance. Come on, get me first aid. 
    
    HUTCH: Now, easy. Easy.
    
    STARSKY: Get the legs, will you?
    
    DOBEY: Take him into my office, Hutch.
    
    HUTCH: Come on, Dan.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    MYERSON: "Cop Guns Down Daughter's Rapist." Needless to say, it's made the headlines of every paper in the city. Do you realize the repercussions this incident has caused?
    
    STARSKY: Yes, sir. And we are confident that Internal Affairs is gonna be right on top of the situation, sir.
    
    MYERSON: You're darn right we are. And if our investigation reveals that this thing could've been prevented, some heads are gonna roll.
    
    DOBEY: Go slow on that, Ed. If anybody's gonna accuse my men of dereliction of duty, they go head-to-head with me.
    
    HUTCH: Hey, what are we arguing about here? We all have the same problem.
    
    STARSKY: There isn't a man in this department that condones what Slate did.
    
    MYERSON: I realize that, Starsky. But understand, it's the whole department that's going to suffer the consequences. I mean, take a look around for yourself. The press, the mayor's office. The whole city's coming down on us. 
    
    DOBEY: And let's not forget Lieutenant Slate. County jail's a hell of a place to end up after 20 years as one of the city's finest.
    
    MYERSON: Slate's record will be taken well into account in my report. 
    
    HUTCH: Along with the fact his only daughter is lying in shock because of some sewer rat.
    
    MYERSON: Don't make me the bad guy in this. My obligation is to the entire department. 
    
    HUTCH: I understand that. 
    
    MYERSON: There are outside forces to be dealt with here. Not the least of which happens to be an image-conscious DA.
    
    DOBEY: You handle your obligations, Ed, and we'll take care of ours. But just don't forget, Slate's on top of the list.
    
    STARSKY: You wanna put us on that case now, Captain?
    
    DOBEY: I thought you were on the Taggert case.
    
    HUTCH: We are. Unless you take us off it and put us on this one.
    
    DOBEY: All right. You got it.
    
    HUTCH: Okay.
    
    DOBEY: You can start with follow-up on the rape. If there's gonna be any kind of justice at all, we're gonna need a conviction on that case first.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks. Captain. You have a daughter?
    
    MYERSON: Yes.
    
    HUTCH: Then maybe it wouldn't be too hard to picture yourself in Slate's shoes when you make out that report for the chief.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Weldon College Sorority House**
    
    CASSIE: I really don't think I can add anything else to what I've told the other officers.
    
    HUTCH: What about the other girl?
    
    CASSIE: Lori? No, she's in school. And... I don't think that she'd have anything of interest for you.
    
    STARSKY: Why is that?
    
    CASSIE: Well, Lori is of the suburban Tupperware mold. She would no more know how to deal with this than the PLO.
    
    HUTCH: Well... rape is not the easiest thing to understand.
    
    CASSIE: I guess that's true, coming from your perspective.
    
    STARSKY: And what perspective is that?
    
    CASSIE: A man. In our all-American, male-dominated society.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I trust you won't judge us on genetics. But if you know some reason why this happened to Leslie, we'd love to know it.
    
    CASSIE: Oh, you want reasons? The reasons are just everywhere, aren't they? This country packages sex and violence like it does breakfast cereal.
    
    STARSKY: That's a very pat theory, Cassie, but you need more than Madison Avenue to breed a rapist.
    
    CASSIE: Oh, well, I don't know about that. When all you see is women depicted as objects, you think it's any wonder men treat them that way? Okay, here it is. Now, you tell me. Are they selling a product, or are they selling white slavery?
    
    HUTCH: I really don't know. It was on your table. You're not showing us anything we haven't seen.
    
    CASSIE: Yeah, I know. That's kind of the point.
    
    STARSKY: Cassie, what we're trying to do is put together an airtight case to take to court. I don't think that the judge would accept your senior thesis as evidence.
    
    CASSIE: I suppose you officers have done sounder research on the subject?
    
    HUTCH: Well, for our first 12 rape cases, yes. Until we finally discovered that the bad guys read different books.
    
    STARSKY: How's Leslie?
    
    CASSIE: She's not good.
    
    HUTCH: We're gonna have to talk to her.
    
    CASSIE: I doubt that she's in any condition to wanna talk.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Memorial Hospital**
    
    SLATE: Hi, baby. Hey. How you doing? Everything all right? Leslie, I wish your mother were here. No, I know. I-- What the hell would I want her here for? She suffered enough, huh? We're okay. We're gonna be all right, honey. We're gonna be all right, huh? Come here. Hey. Yeah, baby? Daddy's gonna take care of everything. Okay, sweetie? Baby. Okay? Tissue. Jeez. What kind of a hospital...? Here. Here. They don't have any tissues. Here, sweetie. Blow your nose. Okay? Go ahead. All right? Okay? Hm? Okay, baby? I gotta go. How's that, baby? I'm gonna take care of everything, sweetheart. I'm gonna get him. Don't you worry. Daddy's gonna take care of everything. Okay. I'll talk to the dummy nurse and get you some tissues, all right? Slate, 117. It's my daughter. Would you give her a box of tissues, please? Thank you.
    
    HUTCH: Hi, Lieutenant.
    
    SLATE: Hey, Hutch. How are you?
    
    HUTCH: How's Leslie?
    
    SLATE: She's all right.
    
    HUTCH: I hear the union went your bail. That's good.
    
    SLATE: Yeah. All these years paying dues, they finally did something for me. If you guys are here, you must be handling my daughter's case.
    
    STARSKY: Yes, sir.
    
    SLATE: If I know Dobey he's got you on mine too, huh? Well, look, as far as what happened to my daughter, you guys probably know more than I do. And if you're gonna ask me questions about the shooting, if there's nothing I've learned in 20 years of police work, at least I know when to keep my mouth shut.
    
    HUTCH: Lieutenant, we're not here to ask questions.
    
    SLATE: Then you want to give advice, huh?
    
    STARSKY: Things are bad enough as they are, sir. We'd just hate to see you complicate things any more than they are.
    
    SLATE: Meaning, stay out of your way.
    
    HUTCH: Well, let's just say, uh... don't interfere in your own best interests.
    
    SLATE: And if I do? Tough being in the middle, huh? The truth is, uh... I don't really have much more to lose, do I?
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Starsky's Apartment**
    
    SLATE: Heh. 
    
    HUTCH: Sorry, Lieutenant.
    
    SLATE: It's all right. You know... that kid's gonna get off. He'll get out. He'll get out on some-- some technicality, huh? Something about his civil rights, right?Pretty soon we're gonna have to have a judge ride around in a squad car so we make sure we don't violate people's civil rights, uh? What about my kid's rights? What about the rights of society? Huh. What the hell am I... carrying on for? What am I doing here?
    
    HUTCH: Uh, Lieutenant... Uh...
    
    
    **Interior - Day - District Attorney's Office**
    
    RICH: What you two fail to realize is the department's policy. Look, what I'm trying to point out is what we face on every case in the DA's office. We're chronically understaffed, the court calendars are clogged, and we're placed in a position of trying to exchange the time, expense and risk of a trial for a plea of guilty to a lesser offense.
    
    STARSKY: Look, Rich, what we're talking about here is a young lady that has been raped. She is spending time in the psycho ward in the county hospital while you are standing there and have to nerve to tell us about department policy about plea-bargaining.
    
    RICH: Now, look here, Starsky. The man has a right to judicial process.
    
    HUTCH: Counselor, I realize that our departments are supposed to maintain some degree of cooperation. But so help me, if Biggs gets off this rape charge by copping to a plea of guilty to an assault rap--
    
    STARSKY: Oh, you don't think the DA would let him off that easy.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, no? How about Bennett last month? How about the Harvey Prideman case?
    
    STARSKY: Wasn't that the guy that raped that old lady? And then he got off?
    
    HUTCH: In fact, I was reading the other day about the 2,600 reported rape cases in this town last year. Of those, about half made it into this office. About a fifth went to court. And of those about-- Where is the credibility of your departmental system if we're gonna have to deal with scum like Biggs?
    
    RICH: Look, okay, okay, okay. I'll see what I can do. I'm not making any promises, but I'll give this case my best shot.
    
    HUTCH: Thank you.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - District Attorney's Office**
    
    HUTCH: Hey! Hey, uh, uh... Uh, that's my car here. That's my car.
    
    O'REILLY: Ah, then this is for you.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, I see. It's you again, huh?
    
    O'REILLY: Funny, I was just about to say the same thing.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, look, uh, you're not gonna get away with it this time, O'Reilly.
    
    O'REILLY: Well, excuse me if I don't tremble, but that happens to be the tenth time I've heard that today.
    
    HUTCH: When I get through with you, you're gonna be on a beat some-- some project someplace.
    
    O'REILLY: Really?
    
    HUTCH: Yeah.
    
    O'REILLY: Could you really arrange that?
    
    HUTCH: You bet I can.
    
    O'REILLY: Good. I've been trying to get out of Traffic for a year now.
    
    HUTCH: Well, don't just stand there. Tell the lady.
    
    STARSKY: Perhaps he'll learn from this experience, Officer O'Reilly.
    
    HUTCH: Oh, come on.
    
    STARSKY: Good job.
    
    HUTCH: Next time you drive. I mean, I got wear and tear on my tires. I pay for the gas in this thing. I got insurance rates up to here. I've got a ticket in front of a municipal building when I pay taxes to build the damn thing-- And-- Get that smirk off your face.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
    
    COBB: But, anyway, that guy was way up there, and, uh, there was the police down in--
    
    SLATE: Hey, Cobb! Cobb! Hey, come on! That stairway leads nowhere. Where are you going? Stairway leads nowhere. Come on. No where. Come on down. Come on. Come on. That's a good boy. Come on. Hey. That's good. That's good. Come on. You know the position, huh? Position. Do it! Hey, hey, hey. Here you go, guys. Okay. All right.
    All right, the other one.
    
    COBB: What's this, man? Another humbug bust?
    
    SLATE: Come on, come on. Get in there. Get in, hm? Get in.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Different Alley**
    
    SLATE: Here we are. Usual place, huh? Just like always. Righteous enough for you, Cobb?
    
    COBB: A little too righteous. Why don't you get these things off me. Now, this will square us, right?
    
    SLATE: If you got what I want.
    
    COBB: You could call it a Nam import. Now, I took it off a dead VC who more than likely took it off a dead GI. But tell me something. What's a big city cop like you doing with a toy pistol like that?
    
    SLATE: Cobb. You were an officer in the Army. What happened to you? 
    
    COBB: What happened to you? See you later.
    
    SLATE: Wait a minute. Come here. Don't worry what happened to me. Get in the car. I'll take you for a ride to the county jail, okay?
    
    COBB: 
    
    SLATE: No. No, no. No, g-get in. Trust me. Come on. Come on.
    
    COBB: Trust him, he says.
    
    SLATE: Come on.
    
    COBB: I ain't going to no lockup.
    
    SLATE: No. No, you're not going in. You're gonna help me get somebody out.
    
    COBB: Phew. 
    
    
    **Interior - Day - County Jail Infirmary**
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Come on, Biggs, you've been released.
    
    BIGGS: No way. Trial's not for another week yet.
    
    POLICE OFFICER: I don't know anything more than the doctor's okayed your release, and somebody's gotten your bail.
    
    BIGGS: Really?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Yeah.
    
    BIGGS: All right. Somebody went my bail?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: That's right.
    
    BIGGS: And I thought nobody loved me. Where's my shirt and socks?
    
    POLICE OFFICER: Come on.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - County Jail**
    
    COBB: You Biggs?
    
    BIGGS: Yeah. You the guy that put up my bail?
    
    COBB: A friend of mine did.
    
    BIGGS: Does he know me? 
    
    COBB: You could say he's, um, ambassador of goodwill.
    
    BIGGS: So, what's happening? Am I supposed to meet him or something?
    
    COBB: You'll meet him, one way or the other. Later.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Alley**
    
    SLATE: Remember me, punk?
    
    BIGGS: You. You stay away from me.
    
    SLATE: Where you going, Biggs?
    
    BIGGS: Just keep away from me.
    
    SLATE: Huh? There ain't no place to run, huh?
    
    BIGGS: You can't do this.
    
    SLATE: Who's gonna stop me? The police? Who's gonna stop me, huh? From now on, you and me-- You and me is inseparable. Got that? Come on, come on. You and me are gonna be inseparable.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: Sure would like to know who put that bail money up for Biggs.
    
    STARSKY: The description doesn't fit Slate.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, well, he has disappeared, so...
    
    STARSKY: Maybe Huggy's got a lead on him.
    
    HUTCH: When I called The Pits about an hour ago, the waitress said he was out having lunch with his business manager.
    
    STARSKY: What is that? Don't tell me that's his business manager.
    
    HUTCH: Hey! Where'd you get that ugly hat?
    
    HUGGY: Pakistan. If you hurry you can catch the next flight.
    
    STARSKY: Come on over! Let us take a look at it.
    
    HUGGY: Excuse my rude friends. And honey, just hold tight one minute. Say, what are you guys up to beside giving me a bad time at the wrong
    time, huh?
    
    HUTCH: Huggy, we're looking for a cop named Slate. Seen him around? Hey, come on, it's important.
    
    HUGGY: Yeah, I seen him. Came in my place last night giving me a bad time.
    
    STARSKY: Slate in The Pits? What did he want?
    
    HUGGY: He's looking for a dude named Cobb.
    
    STARSKY: Cobb? What did Slate want with him?
    
    HUGGY: Look, when a guy is 200 pounds and nasty to boot, it kind of dulls my curiosity. If you want, you can ask Cobb. His hotel is right down the street.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks, Hug.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Baltimore Hotel**
    
    STARSKY: The guy that just boogied in here?
    
    DESK CLERK: What guy?
    
    HUTCH: The guy walking his duck.
    
    DESK CLERK: I was reading my book, officers.
    
    STARSKY: How'd you like to be reading from an unusual perspective?
    
    DESK CLERK: Sounds like the guy in 204. Hey, don't be kicking in any of my doors.
    
    HUTCH: Well, I guess we lost him.
    
    STARSKY: Sure looks that way. Well, well, well, if it isn't Marsellus. What are you doing down there?
    
    COBB: Looking for my contact lenses.
    
    HUTCH: Did you find them?
    
    COBB: No, I can't see.
    
    STARSKY: Really?
    
    HUTCH: How come you haven't dropped a dime on us lately?
    
    COBB: Um...I been busy, guys. Honest. Um... I been looking around for employment.
    
    STARSKY: As what?
    
    COBB: Stand-up comic. Okay, so I haven't called. Look, I'm just a hype trying to survive. You guys ever get tired of putting the squeeze on?
    
    HUTCH: Nope. You had a little visit from Slate lately, didn't you?
    
    COBB: Oh, come on, guys.
    
    STARSKY: You come on, Marsellus. You know, from the look in your eyes... I'd say you were ready for a long stint in detoxification.
    
    COBB: Okay. I'll roll over. But you ain't gonna like it. It's heavy.
    
    STARSKY: Try us.
    
    COBBY: And you guys are gonna protect me.
    
    HUTCH: You got it.
    
    COBB: You're right. It's about Lieutenant Slate.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Alley**
    
    SLATE: Still alive?
    
    BIGGS: Let me out!
    
    SLATE: I don't want you dying on me. Not yet.
    
    BIGGS: Let me out, please.
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    HUTCH: Zebra 3 to Control.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Go ahead, Zebra 3. 
    
    HUTCH: I'd like an APB on a possible kidnap suspect. The suspect is wanted only for questioning at this time. Suspect: Slate, Daniel E. Use caution. Suspect may be armed and dangerous.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Abandoned Building**
    
    SLATE: Why did you do it? You know what rape is? Total act of brutality. Physically, mentally. She was a good girl. You listening to me? Why did you do it?
    
    BIGGS: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.
    
    SLATE: Yeah, yeah.
    
    BIGGS: What are you gonna do?
    
    SLATE: I'm gonna teach you the meaning of the word "vengeance," huh?
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, Zebra 3, come in.
    
    HUTCH: Yeah, Zebra 3. Go ahead.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3, switch to Tac 2 for Captain Dobey.
    
    DOBEY: (on radio) Hutch, this is Dobey. I heard you broadcast that APB. Would you mind telling me what's going on?
    
    HUTCH: We have reason to believe that Lieutenant Slate may have kidnapped Biggs.
    
    DOBEY: What gives you that idea?
    
    HUTCH: We just left Slate's main snitch.
    
    DOBEY: Talked to a snitch? What is your location?
    
    HUTCH: En route to the Biggs' residence to check out the possibility we might be wrong.
    
    DOBEY: All right, you continue. I'm close to Slate's place. I'm going there and find out what's going on. (end) 
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - Phone Booth**
    
    SLATE: (on phone) Operator, get me the police department. Police department? This is Lenny Biggs. And I'm about to blow away one of your finest pigs. Sure I'll give you the location. You'll never get there in time. (end)
    
    
    **Exterior - Day - In the Torino**
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: All units. All units in the vicinity of 458 South Weller. Officer believed kidnapped and being held at the Roslyn Hotel. Suspect is one Lenny Biggs, armed and dangerous.
    
    HUTCH: That's gotta be Slate.
    
    POLICE DISPATCHER: I repeat, all units in the vicinity of 458 South Weller. All units, all units, Captain Dobey on Tac 2.
    
    DOBEY: Can't trust those guys to do a doggone thing.
    
    DOBEY: (on radio) This is Captain Dobey. I'm approaching 458 South Weller. Send backup units. Repeat: send backup units to 458 Weller. (end)
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Abandoned Building**
    
    SLATE: You hear that, Biggs? They're coming for you. Now the show starts.
    
    HUTCH: What's the situation,Captain?
    
    DOBEY: Lousy. Biggs has Slate hostage up there.
    
    STARSKY: Biggs?
     
    HUTCH: Captain... from everything we've got, it's Slate up there doing the shooting.
    
    DOBEY: Are you saying Slate has Biggs hostage? 
    
    STARSKY: Either that, or he's already killed him.
    
    SLATE: Dobey, you out there? You open your mouth, I'll kill you.
    
    DOBEY: Yeah, Dan, I'm here. What's going on up there?
    
    SLATE: Why don't you ask Biggs here? He's the one that's got a gun pointed in my ear.
    
    DOBEY: What are you talking about?
    
    SLATE: Biggs, Captain. The man that raped my daughter. Remember him? He followed me here. Says he's gonna kill me because of what I did to him. Can you believe it? What I did to him!
    
    DOBEY: It's possible.
    
    HUTCH: Uh-uh.
    
    STARSKY: Something's all screwed up.
    
    DOBEY: I'll tell you what's screwed up. I got a friend up there I've known almost 20 years, in a possible hostage situation. And you're asking me to make a decision based on some information you got from a dope addict. A snitch. Slate's snitch, who says he bought a hot pistol from him. And besides that, you think-- think, mind you --that Slate bailed Biggs out of jail so he could knock him off. Well, if that's the case, why hasn't he knocked him off?
    
    HUTCH: Slate!
    
    SLATE: What?
    
    HUTCH: What did you do with the gun you got from Marsellus Cobb?
    
    SLATE: Biggs is coming out! He wants to come out. Take this. Take this. Keep your mouth shut. All right, stand up. All right. Grab onto me. Grab onto me. Keep your mouth shut. Everybody hold your fire!
    
    DOBEY: Everybody hold their fire!
    
    STARSKY: Why is Slate doing all the talking?
    
    SLATE: He wants money, Captain. He wants a free pass out of here. Swears he's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me, Captain! Shoot him, Chuck, now!
    
    (Gunfire.) 
    
    SLATE: Boy. Am I glad to see you guys.
    
    HUTCH: Why? Why? Did you have to do it this way? Was it worth it?!
    
    DOBEY: Hutch, what are you doing?
    
    STARSKY: Captain. Why would a man take on half a squadron with an empty pistol? Assume the position, Lieutenant.
    
    DOBEY: Dan? Come on, Starsky, get him out of here.
    
    SLATE: You asked me if it was worth it. Yeah. Biggs got the justice he deserved.
    
    HUTCH: Justice has nothing to do with murder. Never did.
    
    STARSKY: Connelly.
    
    
    **Interior - Day - Dobey's Office**
    
    MYERSON: From Internal Affairs' point of view, it's out of our hands. The court's got it.
    
    DOBEY: Well, Myerson. That about completes our work with IA. I guess.
    
    MYERSON: Nope. Something new came up.
    
    STARSKY: Don't tell me there's trouble with another cop?
    
    MYERSON: Oh, no, not another cop. It concerns Officer Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: What? What concerns Officer Hutchinson?
    
    MYERSON: It's not an official complaint yet, but we are investigating.
    
    DOBEY: I don't know what the problem is, but I'm gonna back Hutchinson all the way down the line.
    
    HUTCH: Thanks, Captain. Thanks.
    
    MYERSON: Two complaints of harassment and possible intimidation beyond limits set by the code of conduct--
    
    HUTCH: What?
    
    STARSKY: Now-- Now wait a second. I-- I gotta know who, where, what, how and why. I mean, after all, this man is my partner. I've had him on a close leash--
    
    HUTCH: A leash? Just wait a minute, okay. If IA is gonna investigate Officer Hutchinson, he wants to know what, where and who.
    
    STARSKY: "Whom."
    
    HUTCH: Whom.
    
    MYERSON: We received calls from a meter maid--
    
    HUTCH: A-- a wh--? A me--?
    
    MYERSON: Who states that Officer Hutchinson did vigorously object to her doing her duty.
    
    HUTCH: A meter maid? Is that what IA is investigating? Huh? Just because I park the car and get a ticket before I have a chance to reach for a dime?
    
    MYERSON: Like I said, it's not an official complaint yet. But if I were you, I'd watch it, Hutchinson.
    
    HUTCH: Captain--
    
    MYERSON: Captain.
    
    DOBEY: Captain.
    
    HUTCH: Captain, I-- Captain, I am not gonna take this, uh, lying down.
    
    STARSKY: I don't know. There are some foxy meter maids around. I'd reconsider my position if I were you.
    
    HUTCH: Starsky, in this world-- this harassed world --I can be thankful for one thing. That you are not me. Captain!
    
    DOBEY: Hutchinson! Hutchinson!
    
    STARSKY: Let him go, let him go.
    
    DOBEY: Where are you going?
    
    STARSKY: Got a date with O'Reilly.
    
    END


End file.
